GTA The Story RPG
by cweie14
Summary: This is a grand theft auto story that you can play its pretty cool always play last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if any of this offends anyone**

**Disclamer: I do not own GTA or Sony PSP**

**I also don't own anything **

**Welcome**

**EVERY TIME YOU PLAY PLAY THE LATEST CHAPTER**

**This is my "attempt" to make a decent Text Based RPG based on**

**Grand Theft Auto Vice City. It's going to be updated for a while, unless**

**there aren't enough post's saying if its good.**

**You have to keep a tally of your Health Energy and Money.**

**And if you want cheat codes just edit your stats. **

**There are also High scores work as your money as the **

**main, Energy as secondary and Health as third. and one more thing Post **

**your high scores under 'High Scores' just coment. If you have any **

**troubles finding High Scores from peoples post's just click "post's by **

**Ultimate GTA RPG" or something along those lines. the only problem is **

**there possibly won't be any good story line. I'll try my best.**

**You need to like text based rpg's and GTA and i mean realy **_**LIKE**_

**Text Based RPG's i love them and well i started playing one and didn't**

**even play for 5 minutes so i decided to make one and i am enjoying this.**

**There may be some crapy thing so yeah**

**I have even included a free roam feature because i can remember the**

**Vice City City from playing it on Sony PSP so much**

**Lastly there probly wont be any pictures**

**It's pretty easy to play.**

**NO MORE INTERUPTIONS GET READY TO PLAY**

**Health:100 **

**Energy:100**

**Money:500**

**Ammo:100**

**VCK:5-10**

**JC 5-10**

**UGNO1 5-10**

**Keep a tally**

**Shop: **

**10-Pack Energy $15**

**10-Pack Health $20**

**20-Pack Ammo $25**

**Baseball Bat $40 Damage-20 uses 9 ammo**

**Nunchucks $50 Damage-15 uses 5 ammo**

**Nuckle Busters $30 Damage-25 uses 10 ammo**

**Pistol $60 Damage-30 ammo+30 uses 15 per mission**

**Shotgun $80 Damage-40 ammo+25 uses 15 per mission**

**UZI $100 Damage-35+30ammo uses 25 per mission**

**Flame thrower $300 Damage-60 ammo+30 uses 50 ammo per mission**

**Sniper $600 Damage-80 ammo+5 uses 70 ammo per mission**

**Missions**

**Vice City Killers**

**Mission 1: succsesfuly steal a car and drive it down to pay and spray **

**and return it to VCK **

**Reward: $200**

**Cost: $50 Energy:5 Health:20**

**Need: $50 Damage:20 Health:20 **

**Story: You are now working for the Vice City Killers we need a new car get out of my face and get me a car NOW!**

**Your Response**

**Responce 1 Yeah what ever VCK Responce don't talk to me like that**

**Lose 1 stat for VCK**

**Responce 2 OK VCK responce Good **

**Responce 3 Do it yourself lardo VCK Responce Get out of my face! **

**Lose 2 stats for VCK**

**Reponce 4 sorry i gotta go, see you later VCK Responce Your on thin **

**ice**

**Mission 2: Buy an empire state building**

**Reward: $150 + Empire state building**

**Cost: $50 Energy:5 Health:20**

**Need: $100 damage:50 Health:20**

**Story: You done your last job correctly. Keep it up and you might just become a member of VCK**

**Your Responce:**

**Responce 1: Yes sir VCK Responce:Thank You ****(Gain half a stat for VCK)**

**Responce 2: Yeah Ok VCK Responce: Go!**

**Responce 3: *Moan* yeah what ever VCK Responce: You Better do it !**

**Responce 4: Do it yourself fatso I've got better things to do VCK: Don't talk to me like that. GET OUT and don't come back untill you have 5 stats**

**Responce 5:Can i have some ammo for this mission VCK: Yeah sure**** (obtained 50 pack ammo)**

**Responce 6: Nah sorry I've got to go VCK: You have to do this eventully**

**Mission 3:Assasinate a realy crap singer**

**Reward: $120 + them crapy songs never played**

**Cost: Energy:10 Health: 30**

**Need: Sniper**

**Story: You've been great to the Vice City Killers but for the last mission to complete the first trilogy you have to kill a singer he's not just a singer he's a realy crapy singer i don't remember his name something like tristen jieber**

**i can't remember but if you do this you will have finished the first VCK trilogy**

**Responce 1: Yeah i'll do it VCK thanks man ****(gain 2 stats for VCK)**

**Responce 2: Ok but i think his name is Mustin keiber VCK No its not that**

**Responce 3: I'll need some ammo i was out killing Jeep city's VCK yeah sure take a sniper aswell ****(Gain sniper + 30 ammo) **

**Responce 4: No way he's the like the **_**coolest**_** most **_**awsomest**_** singer **_**ever **_

**VCK you think he's cool get out rofl**

**Free Roam**

**You are inside your safe house**

**what do you do**

**Save game data**

**Make a capachino (****Theres no point)**

**Go outside**

**Your outside what do you do**

**Go to garage**

**Run around**

**Aim a sniper (****Need sniper+5 ammo)**

**Your at your garage what do you do**

**Open up garage**

**Run/Drive beside it**

**Your running around what do you do**

**start shooting randomly****(need gun+5 ammo)**

**Steal a Car**

**Your aiming Sniper what do you do**

**Kill a guy**

**look around**

**Your in your garage what do you do**

**Take vechile ****(need vechile)**

**Run to railroad**

**Your Running/Driving beside your garage what do you do**

**keep running/driving**

**Climb ladder**

**Your shooting randomly you kill someone**

**Collect Baseball Bat ****(+Baseball Bat+10 ammo)**

**Here the cops**

**You just stole a car and you hear the cops what do you do**

**DRIVE!**

**Turn right**

**Go fowords**

**You just killed a guy what do you do**

**eat corpes**

**Your looking around**

**You see a police man**

**You just took the vechile out of the garage**

**Drive left**

**Drive right**

**Reverse**

**Your at the railroad what do you do**

**Wait for a train**

**Fix broken board**

**Your running/Driving beside your apartment**

**Go forwods**

**Turn right**

**You climb hidden ladder what do you do**

**Run left**

**Run right**

**Jump off**

**You just collected a baseball bat now what**

**Go bash the crap out of some people**

**Turn left**

**Turn right**

**You hear the cops now what**

**Quickly attempt to steal a car**

**Confess**

**KILL THEM ****(takes 30 ammo)**

**DRIVE!**

**Turn left**

**Turn right**

**Keep going the same way**

**Get out**

**Do a quick U-Turn**

**Do a drive by ****(takes 15 ammo)**

**Stand on top of the car**

**- ****↨↨not connected↨↨ **

**You turn right now what**

**Keep going**

**Turn left**

**Preform drive by**

**Stand on top of the car**

**Get out**

**Your going fowords now what**

**Do a drive by**

**Go left**

**Get out**

**stand on top of the car**

**Your eating a corpse and get sick**

**Go to hospital **

**Roll over and die**

**Eat some more corpse**

**You see a policeman now what**

**Aim the sniper (; ****(takes 2 ammo)**

**Don't care**

**Talk to him**

**Your driving your car left and you pass 3 empire state buildings**

**Get out of car**

**Turn hard right**

**Turn right**

**Keep going**

**Keep going untill you hit the wall**

**U-turn**

**Do a drive by**

**do some dounuts ****(there is a point)**

**Jump out**

**Floor it**

**Stand on top of the car**

**Sight see ****(there is no point)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if any of this offends anyone**

**Disclamer: I do not own GTA or Sony PSP**

**I also don't own anything **

**Welcome**

**EVERY TIME YOU PLAY PLAY THE LATEST CHAPTER**

**This is my "attempt" to make a decent Text Based RPG based on**

**Grand Theft Auto Vice City. It's going to be updated for a while, unless**

**there aren't enough post's saying if its good.**

**You have to keep a tally of your Health Energy and Money.**

**And if you want cheat codes just edit your stats. **

**There are also High scores work as your money as the **

**main, Energy as secondary and Health as third. and one more thing Post **

**your high scores under 'High Scores' just coment. If you have any **

**troubles finding High Scores from peoples post's just click "post's by **

**Ultimate GTA RPG" or something along those lines. the only problem is **

**there possibly won't be any good story line. I'll try my best.**

**You need to like text based rpg's and GTA and i mean realy **_**LIKE**_

**Text Based RPG's i love them and well i started playing one and didn't**

**even play for 5 minutes so i decided to make one and i am enjoying this.**

**There may be some crapy thing so yeah**

**I have even included a free roam feature because i can remember the**

**Vice City City from playing it on Sony PSP so much**

**Lastly there probly wont be any pictures**

**It's pretty easy to play.**

**NO MORE INTERUPTIONS GET READY TO PLAY**

**Health:100 **

**Energy:100**

**Money:500**

**Ammo:100**

**VCK:5-10**

**JC 5-10**

**UGNO1 5-10**

**Keep a tally**

**Shop: **

**10-Pack Energy $15**

**10-Pack Health $20**

**20-Pack Ammo $25**

**Baseball Bat $40 Damage-20 uses 9 ammo**

**Nunchucks $50 Damage-15 uses 5 ammo**

**Nuckle Busters $30 Damage-25 uses 10 ammo**

**Pistol $60 Damage-30 ammo+30 uses 15 per mission**

**Shotgun $80 Damage-40 ammo+25 uses 15 per mission**

**UZI $100 Damage-35+30ammo uses 25 per mission**

**Flame thrower $300 Damage-60 ammo+30 uses 50 ammo per mission**

**Sniper $600 Damage-80 ammo+5 uses 70 ammo per mission**

**Missions**

**Vice City Killers**

**Mission 1: ****succsesfuly steal a car and drive it down to pay and spray **

**and return it to VCK **

**Reward: $200**

**Cost: $50 Energy:5 Health:20**

**Need: $50 Damage:20 Health:20 **

**Story: You are now working for the Vice City Killers we need a new car get out of my face and get me a car NOW!**

**Your Response**

**Responce 1 Yeah what ever VCK Responce don't talk to me like that**

**Lose 1 stat for VCK**

**Responce 2 OK VCK responce Good **

**Responce 3 Do it yourself lardo VCK Responce Get out of my face! **

**Lose 2 stats for VCK**

**Reponce 4 sorry i gotta go, see you later VCK Responce Your on thin **

**ice**

**Mission 2:**** Buy an empire state building**

**Reward: $150 + Empire state building**

**Cost: $50 Energy:5 Health:20**

**Need: $100 damage:50 Health:20**

**Story: You done your last job correctly. Keep it up and you might just become a member of VCK**

**Your Responce:**

**Responce 1: Yes sir VCK Responce:Thank You ****(Gain half a stat for VCK)**

**Responce 2: Yeah Ok VCK Responce: Go!**

**Responce 3: *Moan* yeah what ever VCK Responce: You Better do it !**

**Responce 4: Do it yourself fatso I've got better things to do VCK: Don't talk to me like that. GET OUT and don't come back untill you have 5 stats**

**Responce 5:Can i have some ammo for this mission VCK: Yeah sure**** (obtained 50 pack ammo)**

**Responce 6: Nah sorry I've got to go VCK: You have to do this eventully**

**Mission 3:****Assasinate a realy crap singer**

**Reward: $120 + them crapy songs never played**

**Cost: Energy:10 Health: 30**

**Need: Sniper**

**Story: You've been great to the Vice City Killers but for the last mission to complete the first trilogy you have to kill a singer he's not just a singer he's a realy crapy singer i don't remember his name something like tristen jieber**

**i can't remember but if you do this you will have finished the first VCK trilogy**

**Responce 1: Yeah i'll do it VCK thanks man ****(gain 2 stats for VCK)**

**Responce 2: Ok but i think his name is Mustin keiber VCK No its not that**

**Responce 3: I'll need some ammo i was out killing Jeep city's VCK yeah sure take a sniper aswell ****(Gain sniper + 30 ammo) **

**Responce 4: No way he's the like the **_**coolest**_** most **_**awsomest**_** singer **_**ever **_

**VCK you think he's cool get out rofl**

**Free Roam**

**You are inside your safe house**

**what do you do**

**Save game data**

**Make a capachino (****Theres no point)**

**Go outside**

**Your outside what do you do**

**Go to garage**

**Run around**

**Aim a sniper (****Need sniper+5 ammo)**

**Your at your garage what do you do**

**Open up garage**

**Run/Drive beside it**

**Your running around what do you do**

**start shooting randomly****(need gun+5 ammo)**

**Steal a Car**

**Your aiming Sniper what do you do**

**Kill a guy**

**look around**

**Your in your garage what do you do**

**Take vechile ****(need vechile)**

**Run to railroad**

**Your Running/Driving beside your garage what do you do**

**keep running/driving**

**Climb ladder**

**Your shooting randomly you kill someone**

**Collect Baseball Bat ****(+Baseball Bat+10 ammo)**

**Here the cops**

**You just stole a car and you hear the cops what do you do**

**DRIVE!**

**Turn right**

**Go fowords**

**You just killed a guy what do you do**

**eat corpes**

**Your looking around**

**You see a police man**

**You just took the vechile out of the garage**

**Drive left**

**Drive right**

**Reverse**

**Your at the railroad what do you do**

**Wait for a train**

**Fix broken board**

**Your running/Driving beside your apartment**

**Go forwods**

**Turn right**

**You climb hidden ladder what do you do**

**Run left**

**Run right**

**Jump off**

**You just collected a baseball bat now what**

**Go bash the crap out of some people**

**Turn left**

**Turn right**

**You hear the cops now what**

**Quickly attempt to steal a car**

**Confess**

**KILL THEM ****(takes 30 ammo)**

**DRIVE!**

**Turn left**

**Turn right**

**Keep going the same way**

**Get out**

**Do a quick U-Turn**

**Do a drive by ****(takes 15 ammo)**

**Stand on top of the car**

**- ****↨↨not connected↨↨ **

**You turn right now what**

**Keep going**

**Turn left**

**Preform drive by**

**Stand on top of the car**

**Get out**

**Your going fowords now what**

**Do a drive by**

**Go left**

**Get out**

**stand on top of the car**

**Your eating a corpse and get sick**

**Go to hospital **

**Roll over and die**

**Eat some more corpse**

**You see a policeman now what**

**Aim the sniper (; ****(takes 2 ammo)**

**Don't care**

**Talk to him**

**Your driving your car left and you pass 3 empire state buildings**

**Get out of car**

**Turn hard right**

**Turn right**

**Keep going**

**Keep going untill you hit the wall**

**U-turn**

**Do a drive by**

**do some dounuts ****(there is a point)**

**Jump out**

**Floor it**

**Stand on top of the car**

**Sight see ****(there is no point)**


End file.
